Ghastly
by cherry2711
Summary: "You're so hypnotizing" Namine will rue the day she let herself become enticed by the darkest being in the underworld Namitas and RokuNami (I suck at summaries please give this story a shot)
1. Chapter 1

THUD! THUD! THUD! Heavy footsteps come closer. I slip myself again the cold, hard wall letting out a small tear.

THUD! THUD! THUD! It came so close, I could make out what it was. A boy dressed in all black holding a silver blade.

"Don't cry Naminé, I'll soon end your pain." He snarls twisting the shimmering blade in his hands.

"Vanitas!" I gasp, realising who he was. Vanitas and I were childhood friends, but he had died.

"Well done, you remember me" he said raising his knife slowly outlining my jaw, not drawing a drop of blood. He did it constantly staring into my eyes. His orbs were golden, deadly yet beautiful. The eyes belonged to a young terrorist, one of which whom couldn't control his temper; the eyes belonged to a beautiful monster. If he were still alive then I'm sure he would be involved in some bad things. Roxas always said that he was trouble and that I should have never made friends with him. He has said that I was too pure for his dark ways.

"S... St.. Stop it" I stutter, unable to draw myself away from his eyes.

"You don't enjoy the touch of the most powerful blade in the underworld?" he teases pressing harder. I whimper only to find myself staring deeper into his mesmerising amber spheres. "Oh Naminé didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?"

I was dazed, unable to reply to his sarcasm. He slowly pulled the blade down from my jaw and to my neck. He wiped my tear and showed it to me. It was pure red.

"Vanitas... What are you going to do to me?" I stumble.

"Shhh…" he says pulling my eyelids down so they cover my eyes. "Everything will be better soon"

The blade pulled across my neck, slowly letting an array of scarlet liquid trickle out. The trickle let out to be a waterfall as I dropped to the cold, hard floor. I was dead…


	2. Chapter 2

"You murdered me" I said deep in thought.

"Correct! But I did it because I wanted to savour you from the cruel world" he said. His mouth spoke lies but his eyes told a truth.

"But I had a life, friends, family and possibly a boyfriend"

"Roxas is a jerk" he grabbed my head and pulled it so we were looking directly into each other's eyes. "I can give you everything he would and so much more" he pulled me in for a kiss. He kissed me with passion, urgency and yet it didn't feel real. Roxas and I kissed once. He'd just found out his brother, Ven, was in a coma so I kissed him to stop the tear flow. We never told anyone, he acted as if it never happened. "Roxas is the reason I'm dead"

"But you fell down didn't you?"

"Incorrect! I was near the edge and he pushed me"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault he's a lying little runt!" he growls holding me tighter.

"No, I'm sorry for believing him all these years"

"You're safe from him now" he says brushing his hands in my hair. I gaze up, looking deeper into the amber orbs Vanitas possess.

His eyes they were hypnotizing. My head was saying look away but my heart wanted to gaze into those eyes for eternity. My mind flickers to Roxas. There I was gazing into the eyes of the boy he hated, the boy he wished would die. It's not like we were dating, I shouldn't feel guilty about this. I still ducked my head down in shame.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, tilting my head up so our eyes met again.

"Nothing" I say blankly

"I can tell. You are thinking of Roxas but it's okay, soon you're your memories of him will be gone and you'll be mine for eternity"

I wanted to object but the words weren't working. I tried to imagine my life without Roxas but all I saw was a bubbling caldron of anger and hatred. Maybe Vanitas was kidding; I mean he can't just erase people from my memory. Well you never know… He managed to kill me when he was already dead, but he did it for the right reasons. Well for what I think is the right reason. He wanted my company and that's so sweet.

He leaned in for another kiss, intoxicating me with the sweet taste of his lips. I gently kiss him, craving the aromatic taste of his lips. He slowly moved his hands down from my neck to my back. I did the same slowly moving my hands on his back. He slowly pushes his tongue down my throat. I slowly pull away, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry" he says instantly noticing his mistake.

"No I'm sorry I panicked" I said not trying to ruin everything "I'm not experienced in things like this"

"He, he really? I'm surprised you don't have boys drooling at your feet"

"No. You haven't see Xion and Kairi lately" Xion and Kairi were some of my closest friends.

"Don't put yourself down, you're beautiful" he says stroking my hair and gently kissing my head "You're too sweet to be anything more than beautiful"

My eyelids dropped. I was too tired to complain.

"Can I sleep?" I ask

"Of course"

I instantly drop into a sleep.


End file.
